FOUR WAYS
by NihonObsession
Summary: To show her love for Yukito, she would grant his secret wish, but how will Touya feel about it? ::WFF::


It was a sunny Saturday. Sakura had finally gathered every ounce of courage she could muster  
& walked to Yukito's house. It was an opportune time to do so. No Touya to embarrass her, no  
school bells, no Syao-Lan competing for his attention, no Tomoyo to distract her.  
  
Yukito was watering the roses. Sakura called him over & fidgeted with her words till they  
finally came out.  
  
((Loose translation spoiler from Volume 10.))  
  
S: "Yu...ki....to.."  
Y: "Yes?"  
S: "I....I....um....I...love you."^^;;  
Y: "Well, I love you too, Sakura, but I'm not the one you want to give your heart to."  
S: "Why not?!"  
Y: "Hmm...You love your father, right?"  
S: "Yes, I love him very much!"^_^  
Y: "Now isn't your love for your father & I the same feeling?"  
S: "Well....I suppose they are similar......"  
Y: "You see? I look like Fujitaka & treat you as he does & I can't avoid thinking of you as a   
child."   
Never mind the fact that they're only 6 years apart^^  
S: "So. You already knew how I've felt?"  
Y: "Oh! For a long time! But I'm very pleased that you would love me as one of your   
family."^_^  
S: "You understand, so.....you must already have a special person in your heart?":(  
Y:"Yes."  
T: "It's..Touya, isn't it?"  
Y: "Yup!"^^  
S: "Hmph. Touya's always teasing me, but I suppose he can be really sweet."-_-  
Y: "I think he is."^-^  
S: "It's practically his job to embarrass me, & I doubt he'll stop being mean to me.":(  
Y: "As expected."^^;; ::sighs:: "Touya means more to me than anyone else...I just wish I knew if   
he felt the same." ::dreamy look::  
S: "I think, mabey, he loves you to." "Hmm, mabey that's why he sacrificed all his power to   
Yue,.."  
Y: "What? Who?"O_o  
S: ::thinks:: Oh well, I'm just happy that Touya is the beloved of my precious Yuki.^_^  
Y: "Sakura?"  
S: "If Touya is ever mean to you, you call me, okey? & I'll show him what for!" ^o^  
Y: ::laughs:: "Thank you."  
  
((end of spoiler))  
  
Sakura walked home with mixed emotions. She was upset that Yukito's feelings were reserved,  
by her mean brother of all people, & that her moment of bravery had only been her loss.  
But still...... She wanted Yukito to be happy. & If he wanted Touya, then she wanted to help, not  
that she could picture Touya having a "soft side."  
She knew how it felt to keep your feelings locked inside a closet. She knew Yukito must feel sad  
& hopeful like she had. But would Touya feel the same way? & what if he didn't? She had to  
know. She would express her love for Yukito by making him happy.   
  
She even knew how Tomoyo felt about her, but she had set her mind on the idea that since  
Sonomi (Tomoyo's Ma) loved Nadeshiko (Sakura's Ma), that that somehow played an  
influential role in it all. & besides, they were both young. Someday they'll grow up & date lots  
of interesting people.  
  
She suddenly remembered Syao-Lan. He loved Yukito & hated Touya. If she helped the two get  
together, wouldn't he treat her coldly for it.  
  
Heck! What would her father think?  
  
Then she wondered what Yue would think of this, but pushed it to the back of their mind when  
she realized she was home.  
She zoomed through the door & went strait to the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets. She  
hadn't even noticed Keroberosu.  
She started making pancakes while he watched, glancing back & forth between the messy  
procedure & the determined look on her face.  
  
K: "Hey! Sakura! Hello? Think you've made enough pancakes there?"  
  
S: "Oh, sorry. I was just....thinking..."  
  
Mindlessly, she separated the pancakes into two stacks, slapped one on a little plate, poured  
honey all over it, & took it up to her room.  
  
K: "Um.....Sakura?"  
  
S: "Here Kero. I've got something I need to do, so I'm gonna be awhile."  
  
K: ::munches:: "Thanks Sakura." ::& just before she closed the door:: "& don't call me Kero..."  
  
::Frog clock on the wall strikes 3:: "Gero-Gero, Gero-Gero, Gero-Gero."  
  
K: ::screams from within:: "I'm NOT a FROG!" o  
  
Sakura zoomed down the stairs just as Touya entered.  
  
T: "Tadaima!"  
  
Sakura whizzed past him into the kitchen.  
T: "Ohh! The monster's in a bad mood today?"  
  
She grabbed his sleeve & dragged him back into the kitchen, tossing him in a chair. She poured  
strawberry syrup on a stack of pancakes & set it before him, sitting in the seat across him.  
  
Touya gave her a perplexed look & grabbed some clean silverware. "What's the deal? They're  
not poisoned, are they?"O_o  
  
S: "We need to talk."  
  
Touya was disturbed by her unusually serious tone & strict face & decided it would be safer to  
eat than accuse. "About what?"  
  
S: ::clears her throat:: "Look. I need to know how you feel about Yuki."  
  
T: ::nearly chokes:: "What brought THIS up?" O_o  
  
S: ::pours butterscotch on her pancakes:: "I told Yuki how I feel about him today."  
  
T: ::resumes eating:: "&.....?"  
  
S: ::starts eating:: "What do YOU think he said?"  
  
T: ::no response::  
  
S: "He said he loves YOU. & That YOU were the most important person in his life."  
  
Touya took his empty dish to the sink, hoping Sakura wouldn't notice his blush.  
  
Sakura thought he was avoiding the statement. "Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you?!"  
  
Touya stared down into the sink. "Sakura.....Yukito is not real. I've know that longer than  
anyone....longer than himself. "I've always known what he really was."  
  
S: "So?! Just because he's not really Human doesn't mean he wasn't being sincere!"  
  
T: "Yukito is Yue. Everything Yukito feels is what Yue can't express himself."  
  
S: "He said that "Yukito" was based on Clow Ri, because he missed him so much. Anyways,  
you're the only one who has the power to see his true form at all times! The rest of us see them  
as two different people!"  
  
Touya turned around & crossed his arms. "You forget, Sakura. I sacrificed every ounce of my  
power so he could live! So he could protect YOU as well as himself."  
  
S: "I'm sorry, big brother. I guess I never really payed attention to the fact that you always  
protect me.":(  
  
T: "If you must know, I DO have feelings for him. I love Yue. When I look at him, he reminds  
me of father. He helps me protect you. "He's been my closest friend for a long time."  
  
S: "Even if they are the same person, Yukito isn't aware that he's Yue. His feelings will be hurt.   
& What if Yue doesn't love YOU?" :(  
  
Touya shook his head. "Sakura, you just don't understand. If I love Yue, then I love Yukito. If  
Yuki loves me, his feelings harbor from Yue."  
  
S: "Touya."  
  
Y: "Hm?"  
  
S: "You're confusing."  
  
They both laughed as he gave her a noggie.   
  
Yue had come in through a window. He & Keroberosu had been listening the whole time. Tears  
ran down Yue's cheeks for the first time since his beloved Clow had died.  
He remembered a time not long ago when "Yukito" & Touya had been that open........  
  
((spoiler from some other volume))   
  
Y: "True.....I never was Human. I have no grandparents waiting for me at home. I'm not even a  
transfer student. Sometimes there are gaps in my memories. I guess all of my memories up till  
now have all ben lies, haven't they?"  
  
T: "Partially, But I believe in every moment shared between us, & I don't care who or what you  
really are....as long as your by my side, with your cute, clueless smile, that's all I really need."^_^  
  
((End of spoiler flashback))  
  
Yue whipped his tears & smiled. "I love you too, To-ya."  
  
Sakura & Touya went up the stairs together. Yue's eyes glistened with tears as he stood to greet  
them.  
Sakura put Yue's hands in Touya's. "Yue, someday, when my powers are strong enough that I  
don't need you anymore...I want you to protect my big brother."  
  
Touya & Yukito stared lovingly into eachother's eyes & locked fingers.  
  
Keroberosu cleared his throat. "Come on, Sakura. Let's leave these two lovebirds alone. &  
Yue, don't forget, you still have a JOB to do."  
  
Y: "Gero-Gero."  
  
Keroberosu huffed & crossed his arms while everyone laughed.  
  
  
*The next day*  
  
Touya rode alone on his bike to pick up Yukito for school. Yukito greeted him with his usual  
friendly smile & over-sized lunch bag.  
Touya wondered where he got food & how he could afford anything, or even if there really were  
any old people living inside that house.  
  
Y: "To-ya!"^o^ "Where's Sakura?"  
  
T: "She went to school with Tomoyo & all her lady bodyguards."  
  
Yukito hopped onto the back of Touya's bike.  
  
T: "Better hold on tight!":p  
  
Y: "Now, don't ride too fast just because Sakura's not with us."  
  
Yukito bravely wrapped his arms around Touya's waist & rested his head on his back. "To-ya.   
Now that we're finally, absolutely alone.....what would you say if I told you I loved you?"  
  
He said it almost as if it were a joke, but Touya smiled & pettled faster, making Yukito hold him  
tighter. "I'd say...that things between us are going to get a LOT more exciting."^o^  
  
  
*The end?*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
